


Chance or Cheating?

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [411]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Card Games, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild Language, Pre-Series, Romantic Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "If I wanted to cheat, we'd be playing strip poker."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 October 2016  
> Word Count: 143  
> Prompt: chance  
> Summary: "If I wanted to cheat, we'd be playing strip poker."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I just like writing these fun, lighthearted little vignettes for Kelly and Damien. I can't help myself. I like that they can be adorable and adorkable.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Gin," Damien says with a grin and lays down his cards.

"You cheated."

Damien laughs and starts to tally up the points in Kelly's hand. "How exactly did I cheat, Kel? You dealt this hand and you've been kicking my ass every other hand we've played, regardless of who dealt."

"I don't know, but you did. I'll prove it somehow."

He grins and leans over to press a sweet, lingering kiss to her lips. "You're still winning. If I wanted to cheat, we'd be playing strip poker."

Her spluttered laughter against his lips makes him start laughing again as he leans back and starts to shuffle the cards. Still laughing, she narrows her eyes at him and says, "I'm watching you, Thorn. If I find you're cheating, then you're sleeping alone tonight."

"And if I'm not cheating?"

"Then we're playing strip poker next."


End file.
